Asylum of the Slenders
by Lenchkumaximus
Summary: I hunt them, I capture them and take them back to their home, which is my home now and they protect it in exchange for me saving their race from extinction. Now they need me to go somewhere even they are scared to go...Their Asylum
1. The Man with no Face

**Ok I'd like to point out a couple of things. Yes this story is set in the universe of Kingdom Hearts even if no characters from that series feature in this story….sort of. This story is connected to my own version of Kingdom Hearts 3 but nothing major and yes I got the idea from "Asylum of the Daleks" by Steven Moffatt which was a fucking terrible story that made no god dam sense and a complete waste of time and effort. No this story does not follow the same plot just the premise. **

**Disclaimer….Who owns the rights to Slender Man anyway? The internet? Errrr? Slender Man is owned by…..Henry Van Statten?**

**Asylum of the Slender **

The names Maximus but that's not important right now, what is important your probably asking? Simple I'm not from your world, which is where I am right now.

Then again maybe it isn't your world, after all who is it that owns your giant sphere of rock floating in an endless galaxy that is forever expanding and evolving? Is it human kind? Or is it the thousands of species that evolved before? Trilobites? Dinosaurs? Terror Birds? Hell even Termites and Ants? 

No there's only one thing that rules your world.

Fear

Fear provokes everything, the violence, the wars, and the everlasting conflict, that desire to kill because you are afraid that you are in danger and forever paranoid on whom you can trust. This is a world that acts on fear, the ultimate hunting ground for a Slender Man, and that's where I come in.

But first you're probably asking yourself, what's a Slender Man? Well you made it up didn't you? Or did you?

Slender Man is a species of monster and a most terrifying one at that and they exist for one reason, to feed.

And what a marvellous planet to feed on, thousands of dull, boring stupid individuals who walk straight into his traps, strange how more don't come near this planet. Yes that's right there's more than one Slender Man.

Slender Men are a race of creatures from a unknown planet, where they evolved, when they evolved and how long they have been in this galaxy? No-one knows, for better or worst reasons. They exist on every planet, feeding on the residents using their amazing skills in hallucinations, blackouts, stealth to capture they're prey before ensnaring them in their tentacles and pealing the flesh from your very bones with they're long bony fingers.

I simply refer to them as Slender's but they have been called many things Tall Man, Him, Der Ritter, Thin Man, Master, Him, Tree Man, Der Gropberrg and Slendy.

They are remarkable predators and all look exactly the same, 10 ft tall, no face, just a blank white sphere on top of a short body dressed in a business suit, arms that almost reach the ground ending in long bony claws, when frightened and attacking numerous tentacles will erupt out of their backs and will ensnare and wrap around their prey.

But Slender's don't just hunt you, they single out people, they don't have a preferred type, but generally go for virgins, homeless, murderers, people who are grieving, schizophrenics, religious people (any religion) and children.

They plays games on you, silently stalking you, filling your head full of illusions, tricking you, warping your mind and then when your most vulnerable they force your out of the comfort and safety of your home and into the forest where the true hunt begins and the Slender's Game begins.

That's where I am, in the middle of a forest, it's dark, I'm alone, there's no one around for miles, what's worse they strip your of everything, leaving you with only a torch with low battery. The objective of the Slender's game is relatively simple, collect 8 pages and you live, and that is if the Slender doesn't catch you.

So I begin walking forward, I can hear crickets chirping away, it should be relaxing but it isn't, everywhere there are trees, twisted and wide, every branch looks like an arm or a leg and the moon flashes down on you and reminds you of the pale blank face you're watching out for.

The grass crunches with every step I take as I make my way to the nearest road. I look left and the right, I saw a tall bullet shaped object about twenty yards from where I'm standing. Without a second thought I walk towards it

My legs carry me there, even my head says I shouldn't but I can't stop myself, Maybe there's help, a clue as to how I got here? Or maybe someone there as well? Instead there's a note, a note that's reads "**HELP ME"**

I pick it up.

The game has begun.


	2. The Game

I immediately move away from the structure and continue moving forward. I must keep moving, I can't stop, I mustn't, if I do them I'm dead or worse.

I can hear it, the booming sound of his footsteps, they sound distant and there is a noticeable pause between each step, he's taking his time, there's no rush for him, it's just another game.

I see the next landmark, it's an abandoned truck, this is the one that usually gets people. They're lured into a false idea that if they get in the truck they can escape. But he wouldn't make it that easy for them.

I pick up the second note but I don't bother reading it, what's the point? It's just cryptic warnings, but what use are they? The only thing that's going to get me out alive is if I keep moving and don't look back.

He's watching me, wherever he is I don't know nor do I really care, all I need are six more pages and I win, what do I win? I guess we'll find out

I find another page it's on a cabin, I keep moving, the footsteps are getting louder and a low shrieking tone fills my ears, I know what this is. It's trying to get me scared, truth is I'm far beyond scared now, I'm terrified but I keep moving.

Another page is found inside a tunnel; I'm half way there and still no sign of him. I turn round and stop the place everyone is scared to go, the bathrooms.

I enter the bathrooms, it's like a maze, everything looks the same I find it difficult to know where I'm going, there's chairs that have been tipped on onto they're sides, I wonder what the point of that is? Is it to just weird you out? Or maybe he just wants to fuck with your mind.

I find another page and turn round. There is a most terrible shriek that almost splits my eardrums in half. He's in here, I know it, I can hear his harsh breathing and it sounds horrible. The booming is becoming faster the noise being almost unbearable.

I run

I run as far and as fast as my legs can carry me, without even a second glance I pick up the sixth piece of paper from a large tanker and keep running. No matter how fast I run though, I know it's not going to be enough, he's moving faster than me and I can only run so far before I lose my breath and have to stop.

There are only two pages left and I know that I must keep going, I'm starting to feel nauseous, I have a splitting headache, my throats dry and I'm finding it harder and harder to breathe. But I must keep going; if I stop I'm dead no second chances.

"_Think about whom you're doing this for_" I say in my head. "_They said they would protect your world if you went out and found all the surviving members of their kind, You have to do this for your friends…for Rayne….for Aht"_ I keep moving, I'm approaching a cross shaped structure with the seventh note on it.

I grab it.

My torch starts to dim.

I turn around.

There he is, a pale white faceless orb on top of a body in a suit, long arms ending in long bony fingers, he's no less than twenty feet away from me.

I turn round and run again, there's only one more page and I have to find it. The footsteps are so loud, I feel like I'm about to collapse, the shrieking in my head is making me feel like my heads about to split in two, my vision is blurry, I need to keep going.

"_You can do this Maximus" _I can hear them in my mind, encouraging me to keep going and I do.

There it is, three oddly shaped rocks and on one of them "_**THE FINAL NOTE!" **_my mind screams, I focus on nothing else, I ignore the static in my vision, I ignore his breath down the bottom of my neck, I reach out, it takes every last bit of strength I have.

I grab the final note.

I turn round to face him.

"STOP!" I scream at the top of my lungs. 


End file.
